History of the Eurasian Federation
Located on the peripheries of , , and , the region has been an arena for political, military, religious, and cultural rivalries and expansionism for centuries. Throughout its history, the was usually incorporated into the Persian world. At the beginning of the 19th century, the conquered the territory from the . ]] Ancient kingdoms of the region included , , and , among others. These kingdoms were later incorporated into various Iranian empires. In 95-55 BC under the reign of , the became an empire. Middle Ages had become the dominant religion of the region except for in the Kingdom of Armenia, which was the first nation to adopt as state religion along with Caucasian Albania and Georgia. With the dominance and influence of the Christian entities in the region, Christianity began to overtake Zoroastrianism. ]] With the , the region came under the rule of the , and soon the Emirate of Armenia was formed. But after several rebellions in 884/885 AD, the became independent with as its capital, the city of "1001 churches". It was at its peak under the reign of , when it stretched from the to , and from to until in 1045 AD when the kingdom was conquered by Byzantium. In the 7th century, the Georgian king drove the Muslims out from Caucasus and made the a strong regional power. In 1194–1204 Georgian 's armies crushed new Turkish invasions from the south-east and south and launched several successful campaigns into Turkish-controlled Southern Armenia. The Georgian Kingdom continued military campaigns outside of Caucasus. As a result of her military campaigns and the temporary fall of the Byzantine Empire in 1204, Georgia became the strongest Christian state in the whole area. The region would later be conquered by the , , local kingdoms and , as well as, once again, , until its subsequent conquest by . Russo-Soviet Rule In its , the Caucasus became a region of war among the , and , and was eventually conquered by the latter during the . The region was unified as a single political entity twice only – during the ( ) from 9 April 1918 to 26 May 1918, and under rule ( ) from 12 March 1922 to 5 December 1936. In the 1940s, the and , along with the , , , and were to and . Independent States Following the of the , , and became independent in 1991. The Caucasus region has been subject to various territorial disputes since the collapse of the Soviet Union, leading to the (1988–1994), the (1992), the , the Black Sea War (1994-1997), the AUE-Abkhazia Conflict (1994-1996), the Russo-Chechen War (1995–1997), the Russo-Ossetia War (1997), and the Eurasian 100 Days of Blood (1999-2000). Formation In the night of 9 June 1994, conducted a clandestine in the under its strategic nuclear arms program. However a problem occurred with the weapons system and the nuclear warhead exploded before even reaching 200ft. The succeeding events were beyond everyone's expectations and even what could scientists calculate and estimate. A large hole, named the "Black Pearl" by the media, was left on the site of the explosion due to the underestimated yield of the nuclear explosion. only and not for it to be developed into a weapon."| spokesperson}} But the hole was not just the damage done by the explosion. It also caused a great acceleration of net outflow of the Black Sea which gave it a severe , gushing out the sea's waters to the . With the danger that it could receive the same fate as the , the Turkish government with the help of numerous and , spearheaded an effective plan to prevent the water from leaving and to save the dying sea. Within three months a grand was built in the and and tons of aquatic animals and plants were transferred to other compatible habitats. Still though, it left the Black sea and the countries surrounding it with severe environmental and economic problems. Shipping and fishing businesses, ports, shipyards and docks, and fish plants around it were forced to shut down due to the severely decreased water levels of the sea. Another strange environment damage of the nuclear explosion is that it left the area around the hole . The ground itself is rejecting contact with the water around it creating a large dry patch of land in the middle of the dying sea which was named by the media as the "Land of the Black Pearl". The incident also left a political crisis. International and internal pressure was mounting on the Turkish government as it is being criticized world-wide for the incident. An international investigation was launched alongside a separate Turkish one. Rumors and conspiracy theories about the event were viral in the internet which included a plausible scenario. sabotaged the totally planned and coordinated nuclear test during that fateful night and it is being considered by the investigators. We would not like to point our fingers until the investigations have been thoroughly reviewed."| }} Also, the incident revealed a secret underwater within that is being operated by with two new stationed in it. Bulgaria quickly denied allegations that it was having a with Greece to jointly control the Black sea and to annex , , the peninsula, and the Russian districts of and . This revelation raised suspicions for Greek interests in the area, along with the other Black sea countries' roles in the incident, and the crisis is rapidly turning into a military conflict. By 11 September 1994, only two days after the dam that saved the remaining waters of the Black sea was built, the and the was mobilized with authorization from the for the sake of its national security. This was highly criticized by the other countries of the Black Sea, the , and by . By 12 September, it was pandemonium in the diplomatic community. , , , , , , and all scrambled to get international support, political and military allies, and to mobilize and get their respective countries ready for war. Georgia was able to gain the support of and , forming the Alliance of United Eurasia and officially announcing its existence on 13 September. NATO, which had an obligation to its two opposing members (Turkey and Greece), decided to remain neutral; threatening to suspend or even expel the two countries (or just one of them) in the advent of war between the two. The other countries also requested support from NATO especially Ukraine, who has a partnership with it. The decided to hold a dialogue with the Black sea countries and Greece to ease military tensions and armed presence in the region on 18 September. But the dialogue failed to solve the issue since each country would not back down in asserting its own claims and conditions for the rest. By 19 September 1994, the hostilities concluded to declarations of from each respective country officially starting the Black Sea War which would eventually end through by 16 April 1997. This mutual agreement to restore peace, stability and progress in the region, with the included article that each combatant involved is responsible to by fixing the dying , led to the Great Restoration; it was also after the war that the AUE declared that it will now be an official . Although the treaty, which also formed the Black Sea Treaty Organization, was followed by the Black sea states and Greece, animosity between them still exists. During the war, briefly joined the AUE but left soon after the war while also aligned itself with the AUE-led coalition albeit it was met with much resent and criticism. Post-formation The Eurasian Federation was able to make quick progress following the war and has since established itself as a major player in the region. After the Black Sea War, , and became a of the Alliance of United Eurasia as fellow nation-states. The AUE was able to gain the (considered a part of Chechnya but administered by the central government), the within , the Poseidon's Base, and was also given the "Land of the Black Pearl" under a provision in the . The AUE has also occupied several in the Black sea after the war. The central government itself is administering Black Pearl City and has turned it into the of AUE for political reasons (to avoid favoritism to any nation-state). With huge funds dedicated in developing Black Pearl and the area around it, the city is now considered a growing metropolis and is regarded as a triumph in solving a dire environmental-economic problem. Black Pearl City is acting as the hub for socio-economic growth as well as the center of political and military power. Two years after the war, on 19 September 1999, while the country is celebrating and honoring the past that formed the country, simultaneous attacks on each nation-state including Black Pearl, killed 139 civilians, 5 local government officials, and 27 security personnel while injuring hundreds of innocent bystanders. A joint statement made by the and the soon claimed responsibility for the attacks which involved explosions, and . This started the first day of the Eurasian 100 Days of Blood, a grueling campaign launched by the central AUE government in retaliation. There was immediately a regarding the announcement and the attacks. Moreover, two hours after the statement was uploaded online through the , reports coming from AUE in Nagorno-Karabakh and Abkhazia flooded the government's claiming that they were overrun by hostile unknown forces which effectively meant that AUE lost control of the areas. The Eurasian Federation quickly identified the two as and acknowledge the declaration of hostilities made by deploying its armed forces "to regain control over the areas attacked". Security forces during the attacks were able to pursue and arrest two suspects involved while the others were killed or . The insurgents were popularly called as "Zero Angel" by the media, after its AUE military , NGL 00 (Non-Governmental Liaison). The Eurasian Federal eventually gained control over Nagorno-Karabakh and Abkhazia on 28 December 1999, approximately 99 days after the initial terrorist attack that sparked the war. The masterminds and collaborators for the deadly killings and the war that followed were arrested and were given the . On the same day, Nagorno-Karabakh and Abkhazia were reintroduced to the AUE as separate nation-states. Category:Eurasian Federation